Larva Dungeon
Location is found at -2,-5 in Crackler Mountain. To get to the entrance you must: # Start at -2,-5 # Enter the cave at the left of the screen # Take the exit at the top left of the screen # Exit at top left # Exit at top left # Exit at top left # Exit at bottom left # Exit at bottom right # Exit at bottom right # Exit at bottom right # Exit at the right # You will be at the entrance. Use the Golden Larva Egg, and you will be able to enter. Access Entry requires using a Golden Larva Egg, which will cause you to obtain a Little Golden Larva as a following character. The larva will disappear upon entry. Rooms ; Mobs do not vary. Challenging is possible. Room 1 * Ruby Larva, level 45 * Emerald Larva, level 43 * Sapphire Larva, level 41 * Sapphire Larva, level 41 (total level: 170) * 5 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 41 (total level: 211) * 6 characters: +'Emerald Larva', level 43 (total level: 254) * 7 characters: +'Ruby Larva', level 45 (total level: 299) * 8 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 41 (total level: 340) Room 2 The path branches here. You will need to send a party down each of the paths to continue. Room 3 There are two tiles here and two switches with a wall dividing the room in half. Have one person stand on each tile and pull either one of the levers to open the doors. It is no longer possible to run back to the second room and take the other path at this point. Once one or both people step off of the tile, the door closes pretty fast, so they should synchronize stepping off the tiles and run to the door. Room 4 Both parties fight the same mob of 4 larvas. However, the map layouts differ. * Ruby Larva, level 47 * Emerald Larva, level 45 (total level: 92) * 6 characters: +'Emerald Larva', level 45 (total level: 137) * 8 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 43 (total level: 180) Room 5 Both parties fight the same mob of 4 larvas. However, the map layouts differ. * Ruby Larva, level 47 * Emerald Larva, level 45 (total level: 92) * 6 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 43 (total level: 135) * 8 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 43 (total level: 178) Room 6 The two paths converge here. * Ruby Larva, level 49 * Ruby Larva, level 49 * Emerald Larva, level 47 * Sapphire Larva, level 45 (total level: 190) * 5 characters: +'Emerald Larva', level 47 (total level: 237) * 6 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 45 (total level: 282) * 7 characters: +'Ruby Larva', level 49 (total level: 331) * 8 characters: +'Emerald Larva', level 47 (total level: 378) Room 7 The paths divide again here. You need to send one party down each side. Room 8 This room is similar to Room 3. A character needs to step on each of the two tiles and pull the lever to let the two parties advance. Room 9 Both parties fight the same mob of 4 larvas. However, the map layouts differ. * Ruby Larva, level 51 * Ruby Larva, level 51 (total level: 102) * 6 characters: +'Emerald Larva', level 49 (total level: 151) * 8 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 47 (total level: 198) Room 10 Both parties fight the same mob of 4 larvas. However, the map layouts differ. * Ruby Larva, level 51 * Emerald Larva, level 49 (total level: 100) * 6 characters: +'Emerald Larva', level 49 (total level: 149) * 8 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 47 (total level: 196) Room 11 The two paths converge here. * Shin Larva, level 50 * Golden Larva, level 55 * Ruby Larva, level 53 * Emerald Larva, level 51 (total level: 209) * 5 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 49 (total level: 258) * 6 characters: +'Ruby Larva', level 53 (total level: 311) * 7 characters: +'Emerald Larva', level 51 (total level: 362) * 8 characters: +'Sapphire Larva', level 49 (total level: 411) Rewards There's no specific reward from except the chance to find Shin Larva, Emerald Larva, Golden Larva, Lone Blue Larva, Lone Green Larva, Ruby Larva and Sapphire Larva. Related Achievements * What a Palarva * Mighty Oaks from Little Acorns Grow History Previously, had 11 rooms.